


motion sickness.

by commonemergency



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil forgets to take his pills for his motion sickness and it causes quite an uncomfortable car ride for him. a cute Dan and Phil moment happens in between the waiting for the pills to kick in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	motion sickness.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this based on a tumblr image that i saw of dan and phil, and phil forgetting to take his medication for motion/car sickness and i thought it was the cutest thing so i asked the artist who originally made the sketch if i could make a drabble to it and she said yes, and i posted it on my tumblr (hxwltrs.tumblr.com.) and i decided to post it here too. dedicated to: sunnyaalisse.tumblr.com

in hindsight there are a lot worse and embarrassing ways to die. at least, that’s what is going through Phil’s head as he leans his head against the cool of the glass window. he could have died in a plane crash on the way to America, or perhaps falling off the stage the first show back in Florida. that would have been particularly embarrassing he thinks. though he’s not sure if car sickness is much better when it comes to embarrassment rankings. though it’s all that he’s thinking about, the fact that he feels like he’s dying because his head is pounding and the nausea is the worst part. he’s been cradling his stomach and feeling feverish.

Dan was sitting on the other side of the bed watching the dvd’s that he brought from home. he watches as Phil tries to find a comfortable spot but he keeps fidgeting. he’s tired but in all honesty – they’re both tired. Phil normally had a nap right about now but it was just too much for him, he couldn’t even concentrate on _that._

“alright?” Dan asks, an eyebrow raised at the man who shakes his head.

“‘m miserable,” he groans.

“i couldn’t tell,” Dan smirks a little bit, placing a hand on his shoulder before looking back at the computer screen, reblogging something on Tumblr before his eyes peer back up at the TV.

it’s about an hour that passes when Phil remembers the pills. normally he’s on it fairly quick but after the night and the day they had he just forgot and was too tired to think much about it. he wants to smack himself in the head for forgetting but when he does take them he knows that it’s going to be a while for them to actually kick in.

he’s curled up in a tiny ball, dan had just gotten up to stretch a little, pacing the bus and talking to Martyn. when he comes back Phil is pale and not having a good time, and though normally he would jab at him he sits down by his head and Phil coils behind him, his arms tucked in to himself and Dan can’t help but smile slightly as he places a hand on top of his head, his thumb caressing his forehead, stroking his hair, it’s nice, he thinks, he could actually spend all day doing this.

“you’re gonna be okay. should’ve taken the pills earlier,”

“mmh,” is all Phil can muster moving his position.

Dan gets into a proper position on the bed, and gently moves Phil to where he can properly rest against him. Dan puts the TV back on and places the volume back on low while he rubs Phil’s back, while his head is resting in Dan’s lap. it’s small and intimate moment, and they don’t acknowledge it because they don’t need to. though in truth, it’s mostly Dan that falls asleep on Phil and though Phil finds it endearing he can’t help but like this, because it’s different, and though he’s feeling poorly- the way that Dan’s hands are lightly massaging the small of his back, or his fingers running through his hair is the most relaxing and safest place- and there is no where else he’d rather be than right here, it makes forgotten pills and motion sickness worth it.

And when the pills do kick in he doesn’t move from this spot, instead they fall into a mutual agreement that this is far more enjoyable than any other position that they had before.


End file.
